


Les loups sont jaloux avant d'être doux.

by ManaMaVhenan



Series: Vilkas est un tsundere [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaMaVhenan/pseuds/ManaMaVhenan
Summary: Partir en mission peut réserver quelques (mauvaises) surprises comme tomber sur une ex amante. Et pour ce pauvre Vilkas qui a épousé la dovahkiin la plus irritable de l'histoire, c'est plus tendu que d'affronter n'importe quel autre danger.





	Les loups sont jaloux avant d'être doux.

La route était longue et plutôt monotone jusqu'à Markarth mais Lilith n'allait pas se plaindre de ne plus avoir ces fichus Forsworns qui hantaient la région pour l'attaquer pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient des connards sans scrupules habillés comme des mendiants. Elle n'aimait pas Markarth et la Crevasse qu'elle évitait autant que possible mais c'était justement pour ça qu'il lui restait autant de choses à faire dans le coin que ce soit pour la Guilde des Voleurs, les Compagnons ou la rébellion Stormcloack. En fait, ce qui l'embêtait le plus était d'avoir laissé ses enfants au Manoir du Lac. 

Depuis leur naissance, elle s'était évidemment très peu éloignée de la maison n'allant que jusqu'à Whiterun sans eux ou jusqu'à Riften avec eux vu qu'elle y avait une maison et qu'elle savait la ville parfaitement sûre pour ses jumeaux. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, après de nombreux mois à les avoir allaité et d'avoir limité au maximum ses excursions et missions elle reprenait un peu plus sérieusement le travail et Markarth était toute désignée vu la montagne de travail qu'elle représentait au sens propre comme au figuré. 

Vilkas l'accompagnait dans son voyage car même s’il avait pu bouger plus librement pour le compte des Compagnons, il était souvent resté auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. C’était aussi dur pour lui que pour elle de s’éloigner des petits mais leur vie ne s’était pas arrêtée à leur naissance. De toute façon Wulf et Cerys étaient entre les mains de Rayya en qui ils avaient toute confiance et curieusement, Farkas s’était très spontanément proposé pour la rejoindre et lui prêter main forte pour prendre soin de ses neveux et assurer leur protection durant leur absence. 

En arrivant en vue de la ville, Lilith poussa un de ses fameux soupirs exaspérés et Vilkas la regarda avec amusement se demandant quelle raison insignifiante la poussait à soupirer ce coup-ci. 

\- Je déteste vraiment cette cité. Toute cette pierre, ces fichues ruines dwemer et tous ces gens qui se croient supérieurs à leurs voisins. Je préfère même ce coin paumé de Dawnstar. 

\- On aurait pu aller à Dawnstar alors, suggéra innocemment Vilkas. 

\- Non. Par Shor, c'est un coin paumé, je viens de le dire ! Pas moyen de m'occuper efficacement là-bas. 

\- Alors Markath avec ces gens qui se croient supérieurs devraient convenir, tu penses ? 

Nouveau soupir en guise de réponse. Ils passèrent les portes de la cité et se dirigèrent tout droit vers l'Auberge du Sang d'argent. Lilith laissa trainer un regard dégoûté alentour avant de lâcher avec un certain dédain : 

\- Il y a de l'amélioration. La dernière fois que je suis passée par ici, une femme s'est faite trucider au marché au beau milieu de la journée. 

\- Ah ? 

\- Il faudra que je te raconte ça un jour mais pas aujourd'hui. Si je me remémore tous les détails de cette histoire je risque de vouloir filer de cette cité dans l'instant et de ne plus y remettre les pieds avant l'adolescence des enfants. 

\- Certes, gardons ça pour une prochaine fois. Prenons une chambre à l'auberge et reposons-nous. On pourra rendre visite aux commanditaires de nos missions dans l'après-midi et si tu y tiens, on pourra même se rendre auprès du iarl et de sa cour pour savoir s'il y a du travail pour nous. 

\- Peut-être mais ne soyons pas trop performants. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me demande d'être un de ses thanes. 

Le Nordique ricana et se chargea d'aller mener leurs chevaux à l'écurie alors qu'elle allait louer une chambre. Le couple de propriétaires se chamaillaient comme la dernière fois où elle y avait logé et entre deux invectives, elle leur demanda la chambre la plus spacieuse et la plus confortable qu'elle risquait d'occuper plusieurs jours, le temps d'accomplir les missions demandées aux Compagnons. Comme elle en avait l'habitude quand elle agissait au nom des Compagnons, elle fut bien reçue et fut menée à la chambre qu'elle avait demandée pourvue d'un lit immense et d'une banquette qui avait l'air plus confortable que n'importe quel autre lit en Skyrim. 

Quelques instants après, Vilkas apparut à l'entrée de la chambre accompagné par Frabbi qui conversait avec lui comme s'ils se connaissaient. Il souleva un sourcil dubitatif en regardant la chambre richement meublée et aussi vaste que la leur au manoir. 

\- C'est cette chambre que tu as choisie ? On n'aurait pas pu en prendre une autre ? 

\- Un problème ? Demanda Lilith en croisant les bras d'un air résolument buté. 

Frabbi qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi la raison exacte du petit malaise avança un peu à contre-cœur qu'il leur restait des chambres basiques si c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient mais la jeune femme avoua que le confort de cette chambre était parfaitement ce qu'elle recherchait et qu'elle mettrait le prix qu'il faudrait pour l'occuper le temps qu'il faudrait. Vilkas leva les yeux au ciel conscient que sa femme avait choisi cette chambre tape-à-l'œil pour quelque raison obscure et était actuellement imperméable à tout argument logique qui l'en dissuaderait aussi préféra-t-il ne rien dire et accepter cette somptueuse chambre comme leur QG pour les jours à venir. Dès que Frabbi repartit s'occuper de la taverne, il se tourna vers sa femme. 

- Pourquoi cette chambre ? 

\- Si je dois supporter Markarth pendant plusieurs jours, je préfère rendre mon séjour le plus agréable possible. Ça compensera mes nuits passées dans la mine de Cidhna. 

\- La mine de...? Tu es allée en prison ? 

\- Han han. Ça fait partie de mon histoire de toute à l'heure et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je t'en parlerai plus tard. 

Vilkas commença à se demander si leur séjour à Markarth n'allait pas être plus éprouvant que prévu si tout dans ce lieu lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs qui la mettaient de mauvaise humeur, elle qui était déjà facilement irritable même dans ses bons jours. 

 

* * *

  
Après avoir passé l'après-midi à trouver les commanditaires de leur contrat, Vilkas retourna à l'auberge pour préparer leur trajet du lendemain pendant que Lilith observaient certaines cibles de la Guildes des Voleurs. Il ne prenait jamais part à ses missions concernant la Guilde et c'était pour le mieux. S'il acceptait qu'elle la dirige et accomplisse certaines actions qu'il jugeait répréhensibles, il était bien trop droit pour l'y aider et elle aimait autant lui épargner ça alors elle y allait presque toujours seule. Lorsqu'elle eut fini ses repérages, la nuit était tombée et elle retourna à l'auberge. 

Sur place, il y avait beaucoup plus d'animation que plus tôt dans la journée et un joyeux brouhaha emplissait la pièce. Elle chercha son mari du regard et finit par le voir attablé dans un coin en train de converser avec une jeune femme blonde à la tenue pour le moins aguichante si on considérait ce décolleté un peu trop profond et cette robe fendue sur une longueur un peu trop grande. Elle s'en souvint comme étant la fille des propriétaires, une sacrée pimbêche arrogante mais bien faite de sa personne. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle se sentit irritée par la présence de cette fille. Et Vilkas, lui qui était d'un naturel plutôt taciturne, semblait bien connaître les gens de cette taverne et elle n'était pas sûre que cela lui plaise, en fait. 

Elle s'approcha sans un bruit et arriva dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se penchait outrageusement vers le Nordique et regarda Vilkas et son visage indéchiffrable par-dessus son épaule alors que celle-ci lui parlait avec animation. 

\- … sûre que papa acceptera que vous preniez une seconde chambre et même de vous faire un prix si votre budget est serré. Mère m'a dit qu'il lui avait semblé que vous auriez voulu votre propre chambre plutôt que de la partager avec un autre membre des Compagnons. Je saurai me montrer convaincante. 

\- Bonsoir, susurra Lilith d'un ton à la fois sensuel et très froid qui fit faire volte-face à la jeune femme tandis que Vilkas sembla se renfrogner. 

Elle s'installa sur le siège près de Vilkas et détailla la blonde d'un regard inquisiteur. Plutôt jolie fille, elle semblait à peine sortie de l'adolescence mais arborait une poitrine voluptueuse, une taille fine et une peau aussi douce et lisse que de la soie. Un vrai petit bijou qui avait pour seul effet de faire monter l'irritation de Lilith. 

\- Oh, bonsoir, madame. Je suis Hroki, la fille De Frabbi et Kleppr, les tenanciers de l'auberge. Vous... vous devez être la sœur d'arme de Vilkas chez les Compagnons. Je crois déjà vous avoir aperçue lors d'un précédent séjour mais j'ignorais que vous faisiez partie des Compagnons. Mère m'a avertie qu'une femme rousse l'accompagnait et j'avais pensé à tort qu'il devait s'agir d'Aela la chasseuse. 

\- En effet, je ne suis pas Aela. Je suis Lilith, Héraut des Compagnons. 

\- Le Héraut ? Oh. Voilà qui explique le choix de la chambre de luxe. 

\- Ah ? Se contenta de réagir Lilith. 

\- Oh, ne prêtez pas attention à ce que je dis, madame. J'ai tendance à parler un peu trop. 

La tension semblait être montée d'un cran autour de la table alors que les paroles échangées étaient pour le moins banales mais Vilkas voyait presque l'aura de colère qui émanait de sa chère épouse et savait que la jeune femme en face en était à l'origine. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il intervienne pour désamorcer la situation. 

\- Comme je vous le disais avant que Lilith ne nous rejoigne, il n'y a aucun besoin de prendre une seconde chambre. Votre mère a mal compris ma remarque à mon arrivée. Je pensais juste qu'on occuperait une chambre moins onéreuse, pas qu'on ait chacun la nôtre. 

La jeune femme leva et fronça les sourcils d'une façon plutôt comique qui aurait pu arracher un rire à Lilith si celle-ci ne bouillait pas intérieurement. 

\- Ce que Vilkas semble avoir omis de vous dire, énonça la jeune femme en lançant un regard peu amène à son époux, c'est que nous sommes mariés. Alors, il n'y aucune raison pour que nous fassions lit à part. 

Le Compagnon nota intérieurement le choix du mot "lit" plutôt que "chambre" dans ce que dit sa femme et fut renforcé dans son idée que l'irritation de Lilith était liée à cette vieille maladie bien connue qu'était la jalousie. Il en aurait presque rit s'il ne se sentait pas un peu coupable car sa jalousie n'était pas totalement infondée. L'air profondément choqué de Hroki sembla suffire à Lilith et celle-ci se releva. 

 - Je me sens fatiguée. Je vais regagner notre si grande et onéreuse chambre. Vous serez aimable d'y faire porter mon repas, mademoiselle Hroki. 

Elle se détourna et partit d'un pas raide dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres sans même accorder une parole ou un regard à Vilkas ou la serveuse blonde. Parvenue dans la chambre agréablement chauffée, Lilith s'effondra dans la banquette et resta vautrée sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, s'efforçant de chasser la colère et le vague sentiment de honte de s'être donnée en spectacle. Et de quoi aurait-elle honte de toute façon ? Cette greluche aguicheuse qui faisait du charme à son mari qui n'avait pas l'air d'être mal à l'aise face à son décolleté. 

C'était curieux comme sensation, inédit même. Elle ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressenti ça depuis qu'elle était en couple avec Vilkas et pas plus dans sa vie avant lui. Est-ce que c'était ça, la jalousie ? Elle se redressa, perplexe. Pouvait-elle vraiment être jalouse de cette petite allumeuse blonde ? Nooon. Impossible. Même si, elle était bien plus jolie qu'elle. Et plus jeune. Et plus féminine. Et qu'elle avait l'air de connaître son très cher époux. Dieux! Tout cela était tellement stupide. Elle se faisait sûrement une montagne de rien. 

La jeune femme rousse grimaça et se leva, se disant qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux d'aller chercher son époux qui tardait à revenir. Puis elle se rassit d'un air boudeur en se disant que non, pas question de lui faire ce plaisir. Il n'avait qu'à venir lui-même s'expliquer et ramper à ses pieds d'avoir oser regarder cette midinette. Elle ôta ses bottes d'un geste rageurs et envoya valser ses manchettes et son manteau dans un coin et se réinstalla sur la banquette en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et elle fixa la porte avec une intensité à la faire flamber sur place. 

Quelques instants après la porte s'ouvrit et un Vilkas chargé d'un plateau de victuailles apparut dans l'encadrement. Il regarda Lilith et son air sinistre avant d'aller poser la plateau sur la table et de refermer la porte. 

\- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit moi qui vienne te porter ton repas. Moi, plutôt que Hroki, insista-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Elle se leva tout en le foudroyant du regard et s'attabla sans un mot. Elle saisit un gigot et commença à le découper rageusement avant d'enfourner un gros monceau de viande dans sa bouche et de mâcher. Le Nordiqe soupira, sentant que la discussion qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire d'autant que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il gérait une crise de jalousie de sa femme. La façon dont elle découpait hargneusement sa viande lui faisait se demander si elle imaginait que cette viande représentait Hroki ou lui. Leurs petites piques de l'époque où ils se tournaient autour sans savoir ce qu'ils voulaient ne pouvaient en rien être comparées à la situation actuelle. Pour autant, s’il devait être totalement honnête avec lui-même, il tirait une certaine satisfaction de voir sa petite femme ultra orgueilleuse être verte de jalousie. C'était un spectacle aussi inédit que délectable. 

Il lui servit un gobelet d'hydromel pour l'aider à faire descendre la quantité excessive de viande qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter avant de s'asseoir face à elle. Elle vida son gobelet d'un trait et l'abattit sur la table avec fracas avant de le foudroyer à nouveau du regard. Celui-ci trouvait cela presque comique mais évitait de sourire ou de rire sinon il risquait vraiment de passer un sale quart d'heure. 

 - Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais qu’on parle, ma chérie ? 

\- Pas de ça avec moi. N’espère pas m’amadouer avec ton « ma chérie ». Tu sais bien  que ça ne marche pas avec moi. 

\- Pas faux, mais je fais de mon mieux pour calmer les choses parce que tu es visiblement… irritée. 

\- Et pas qu’un peu. Je reviens de mes repérages et je vois cette fille te faire du charme et toi, trop heureux de coller le nez dans son décolleté. 

Et voilà, les habituelles exagérations de Lilith. Il se demandait s’il était judicieux de le lui faire remarquer ou s’il valait mieux la laisser dire ce qu’elle voulait si ça la soulageait mais en même temps, comme d’habitude cela ne manquait pas de l’agacer. 

\- Qui est-elle ? Tu as l’air de la connaitre. 

Vilkas réfléchit à comment dire les choses. Il ne lui mentait jamais et il ne risquait pas de commencer aujourd’hui mais la façon d’aborder certain sujet était plutôt délicate. Autant y aller franchement. 

\- Une ancienne amante. 

Les yeux de Lilith s'étrécirent. 

\- Tu as couché avec elle ? Cracha Lilith. Quand ? 

\- Tu sais bien que tu n’es pas la seule femme que j’ai connue. 

Bien sûr qu’elle le savait mais quel besoin avait-il de le dire de cette façon ? A quoi cela rimait-il de revenir sur le lieu où habitait une ancienne conquête ? 

\- Et alors ? Tu m’annonces ça comme si de rien était et tu espères que ça va me calmer alors que vous étiez en tête à tête ou plutôt, toi la tête dans son décolleté. 

\- Oh, arrête un peu de parler de son décolleté. On parlait ensemble mais je n’avais aucune arrière pensée la concernant. Je n’ai couché avec qu’une fois et c’était, tu t'en doutes bien, avant de te rencontrer. 

\- Peut-être bien mais que fait-on ici au juste en présence d’une fille que tu as sautée ? 

\- Je n’y peux rien si c’est la seule auberge de la ville. Ce n’est pas comme si elle allait cesser d’être la fille des propriétaires du jour au lendemain. Et ne soit pas si vulgaire. 

Lilith tapa du poing sur la table avec colère, l’argument logique de Vilkas glissant sur son obstination. 

\- Et quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle tétait encore le sein de sa mère quand tu l’as mise dans ton lit ? 

\- Oh, mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ? Tu deviens irrationnelle en plus d’être vulgaire, lâcha Vilkas avec colère. 

Décidément, Lilith avait un don particulier pour l’irriter même quand il tentait de maitriser son humeur ou quand il venait à elle avec calme. Pourtant s’il commençait à s’énerver, il ne risquait pas d’arranger les choses. D’ailleurs Lilith croisa les bras avec agacement comme à son habitude et se détourna en boudant. 

\- C’est ça ton genre de femme ? Les jolies et très jeunes femmes féminines ? Les blondes ? 

Il souleva un sourcil étonné. La question semblait anodine et elle semblait dénuée de cette vulgarité et de cette colère qui avait teinté tout ce qu’elle avait dit jusque là. Il y répondit sans vraiment y réfléchir. 

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir de genre. Je permettais à certaines femmes qui me faisaient du charme de partager ma couche. Tout dépendait de mon humeur et c'était assez rare au final. 

\- Tu n’en choisissais pas des laides, visiblement. 

\- Peut-être pas mais contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne m’adonnais pas si souvent à ce genre de choses et je ne cherchais pas absolument à fourrer qui que ce soit dans mon lit. 

\- Ce qui rend ces femmes assez spéciales pour avoir réussi à attirer ton attention. 

Le Compagnon poussa un soupir à la fois soulagé et exaspéré. Sa femme semblait avoir oublié sa colère mais faisait une fixation sur les femmes qu’il avait connu autre fois alors qu’elle ne s’en était jamais souciée depuis qu’il la connaissait. 

\- Tu sais, tu n’as rien à envier à ses femmes ou à Hroki. J’ai couché avec des femmes avant de te connaitre mais je ne les revoyais pas de seconde fois. Je n’en ai fréquenté aucune de façon plus assidue. Tu es la première. Et même si tu es la femme la plus agaçante de Skyrim, je n’en désire aucune autre. 

Elle tourna un regard morne vers lui, comme si elle était vidée de ses émotions. Il était rare qu’elle se laisse convaincre quand ils se disputaient ou qu’elle ne cherche pas à avoir le dernier mot mais là, elle n’avait pas trop l’air d’avoir la tête à argumenter plus. Elle semblait étrangement secouée par l’idée de ses anciennes conquêtes alors qu’aucune n’avait reçu ne serait-ce que le dixième de l’attention qu’il lui accordait. Se pourrait-il qu’elle doute ? Elle ? Cette femme si sûre d'elle et si orgueilleuse ? 

 - Viens avec moi, dit-il en lui prenant la main. 

Elle se leva à contrecœur et le suivit alors qu’il la menait devant l’énorme miroir en pied qui faisait face au lit. Elle contempla Vilkas à travers son reflet, le visage empreint d’interrogation et d’ennui. Il se plaça derrière elle, elle sentait son corps pressé dans son dos mais sans qu’il insiste. Tout doucement, le Nordique commença à délacer les sangles du gilet de cuir de son armure. Elle posa sèchement la main sur la sienne pour le stopper. 

\- Je ne suis pas d’humeur même pour ce genre de réconciliation.  

\- Je ne t’oblige à rien mais ce n’est pas l’idée que j’avais en tête. Tais-toi simplement, écoute et regarde. C’est tout ce que je te demande. 

Comme à chaque fois qu’il usait de son autorité pour lui demander quelque chose, elle avait envie de répondre par la négative mais elle était intriguée par ce qu’il projetait de faire. Elle soupira et laissa mollement retomber sa main contre sa cuisse avant de fixer avec attention son reflet. Il reprit sa besogne et défit chaque sangle les unes après les autres avant de faire glisser le gilet des épaules de sa femme. Il avait beau dire qu’il ne pensait pas au sexe, Lilith avait du mal à voir à quoi cela pourrait mener d’autre cependant il prit la parole avant qu’elle ne dise quoi que ce soit. 

\- T’ai-je déjà dit à quel point j’aime te voir dans ton armure ? On dirait qu’elle a été faite sur mesure pour toi. Lorsque tu es sur ta jument et que tu tends ton arc avec ce regard acéré et décidé, tu ressembles à la plus fantastiques représentation de Kyne. 

Surprise de ce qu’il disait d’elle, elle fit à peine attention à ses mains qui détachait sa ceinture et faisait descendre son pantalon de cuir contre ses jambes. Avoir son pantalon sur les chevilles était très inconfortable alors elle leva machinalement les pieds pour qu’il lui enlève. Alors qu’il était accroupi à côté d’elle, il posa un baiser sur son genou et laissa trainer ses mains caressantes sur ses chevilles. 

\- Tu es une marcheuse infatigable et tu es dure à la tâche. J'adore voir tes orteils se crisper quand tu atteints l'orgasme mais je hais quand tes pieds glacés se collent à moi la nuit. Tes jambes t’ont portée partout en Skyrim et même au-delà de ses contrées. J’aime cette soif d’exploration que tu assouvies par tes propres moyens avec un enthousiasme toujours égal.  

Désormais, Lilith ne détachait plus les yeux du visage de Vilkas dans le miroir et ne bougeait plus un muscle. Son mari se redressa lentement, saisissant ses mains au passage en les soulevant devant elle. 

\- Ces mains expertes dans le maniement des haches et de l’arc font aussi des prodiges avec la magie. Elles peuvent détruire ou soigner avec pareille adresse. Ces poings m'ont souvent martelé et ses mains m'ont caressé tout autant de fois. Ses bras qui se nouent autour de mon cou pour m'enlacer sont ceux dans lesquels sont bercés nos enfants et il n'y a pas de bras plus merveilleux que ceux-là. 

\- Vilkas..., dit-elle d'une petite voix. 

\- Chut. Laisse-moi parler, j'ai encore beaucoup à dire. 

Il lâcha ses mains et défit les nattes qui maintenait ses cheveux avec discipline. Il passa les doigts dans les longues mèches de cette chevelure sauvage et les déploya autour de ses épaules comme un voile enflammé.  

\- J'adore tes cheveux roux. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette couleur de feu vibrant correspondait parfaitement à ta personnalité enflammée et chaleureuse. Cette crinière indisciplinée qui correspond si bien à ta nature sauvage. Lorsque tu es penchée au-dessus de moi et que tes cheveux me caressent, je sens toute la chaleur qui t'anime et je ne souhaite rien d'autre que de les sentir frôler ma peau à tout jamais. 

La jeune femme se mit à rougir malgré elle, complètement saisie par ces déclarations qui faisaient son apologie. Quand elle vit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle porta la main à son visage pour dissimuler cette chaleur qui y était monté. Cependant, Vilkas ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se cacher derrière ses mains qu'il avait flattées il y avait peu. Il repoussa ses mains et saisit son menton entre deux doigts pour lui faire légèrement tourner la tête avant de caresser ses lèvres du pouce. 

- Ce visage qui est le premier que je voie chaque matin et le dernier que je contemple chaque nuit, est pour moi celui de l'amour. J'aime cette mâchoire anguleuse qui se crispe dès que tu te fâches, ces taches de son dans lesquelles je me perd, ses sourcils sans arrêt froncés. Je suis fasciné par ces yeux verts qui me transpercent et voient à travers moi comme aucune autre ne sait le faire et qui ont versé des larmes que moi seul ait pu voir. Cette bouche tantôt boudeuse tantôt rieuse qui m'embrasse ou me dit des mots d'amour avant de m'agonir d'injures, je l'aime. J'aime tout dans ce visage qui me contemple et m'évoque tout l'amour que tu me donnes. 

Lilith déglutit difficilement, sentant sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion. Elle avait presque envie de se cacher toute entière dans un recoin sombre, seule avec son embarras. Vilkas dénoua la chemise qu'elle portait avant de la faire glisser comme son gilet de cuir quelques instants auparavant. Elle ne portait plus qu'un sous-vêtement léger mais elle se sentait comme tout à fait nue. Les bras puissants de son mari caressèrent les siens avec tendresse avant que ses mains ne viennent frôler un sein qui s'érigea sous ce contact. Elle réprima un petit gémissement : ce n'était pas le moment de briser la magie en laissant le désir s'installer. 

- Ta peau diaphane m'envoûte par sa senteur et sa saveur. Cette rougeur qui t'atteint lorsque je te touche ou quand tu es émue est si magnifique à contempler. Tes cicatrices, preuves de ton vécu symbolisent ta combativité et ta capacité à toujours triompher de l'adversité. Je suis comblé par la rondeur de ces seins qui reçoivent indifféremment les caresses de mes mains ou de ma bouche. J'aime cette taille que je peux enserrer sans mal, ces hanches qui ondulent contre moi lorsque l'on fait l'amour. 

Il suivit le parcours d'une vergeture souvenir de sa grossesse. 

\- J'aime ces marques que tu as gagnées en portant les fruits de notre amour en toi, ce ventre que j'ai vu s'arrondir pour me donner parmi les êtres que je chérie le plus au monde. 

Il dénoua les ficelles qui maintenaient le dernier bout de tissu qui la couvrait et bientôt, elle contempla sa propre toison rousse dans le miroir avec une certaine timidité. Elle attendit d'entendre ce que Vilkas dirait à propos de son entrejambe mais curieusement il ne dit rien. Elle l'observa et il lui renvoya son regard par le biais du miroir. 

\- Ce que j'ai à dire de cette partie de ton anatomie, tu le sais déjà parce que j'ai répété à maintes reprises que j'aimais aller et venir en toi, que cela me rendait tellement plus vivant de te sentir autour de moi de cette façon. Que tu devenais une bénédiction de Dibella quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour. 

Lilith se détourna du miroir et fit face à Vilkas qui l'entoura de ses bras en rivant son regard au sien. 

\- Tu vois, tout ça, c'est-ce que j'aime chez toi. Ce que je ne trouverai nulle part d'autre que chez toi. Tu n'es peut-être pas la plus belle ou la plus féminine des femmes mais pour moi tu es parfaite. Personne ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. 

\- Vilkas... c'est... Personne ne m'avait jamais fait une telle déclaration. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. 

Le visage de Lilith, tourné vers le sien, Vilkas pressentait qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur elle, elle enfoui sa tête contre son torse. Il la sentit secouée doucement par de petits sanglots ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise parce que la dernière fois qu'elle avait versé une larme c'était le jour de son accouchement et que cela arrivait rarement. 

\- J'ai vraiment honte de t'avoir fait cette scène maintenant. J'aurai dû te faire confiance. 

\- Certes, mais je dois reconnaitre que j'avais grandement sous-estimé comment ce genre de situation pouvait t'affecter. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu faire en sorte que les choses se passent mieux. Tant pis. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit tout ça, ma magnifique et orgueilleuse femme. 

\- Je t'aime tellement ! Même si tu pouvais oublier le "orgueilleuse", non ? 

Elle ne lui avait pas fait une grande déclaration comme la sienne mais il ne pouvait nier à quel point il aimait entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, les lèvres de Lilith l'attendaient et il savoura la douceur de cette bouche pendant que les bras de sa femme se nouaient autour de son cou. 

- J'ai changé d'avis. 

\- D'avis ? 

\- Je suis d'humeur, maintenant. 

Il la regarda quelques instants avec cette petite lueur sauvage qu'elle aimait voir avant de se fendre d'un sourire et de la soulever comme si elle était aussi légère qu'un fétus de paille. 

\- Baptisons cet immense lit, si tu es d'accord. 

\- Baptisons ce que tu veux dans l'ordre que tu veux. Cette chambre offre bien assez de possibilité. 

Cette réponse le ravit mais il conserva sa première idée et recula de quelques pas pour allonger la jeune femme au bord du lit. Ses cheveux faisaient comme un halo autour de sa tête et son regard posé sur lui irradiait de chaleur alors qu'elle lui offrait son corps et il se dit que c'était pour ce genre de vision qu'il ne cessait jamais de retomber encore plus amoureux. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Vilkas et appuyait sa tête contre elle. A nouveau, il l'embrassa et fit descendre sa langue et ses baisers le long de sa gorge dans laquelle s'étouffaient déjà des gémissements. Il descendit encore plus bas, suivant le contour d'un sein avec un doigt rêveur avant de saisir un téton qu'il suça avant de laisser ses dents ripper dessus afin d'entendre ce petit cri de gorge émaner de Lilith. 

Avec un sourire, il parcourut son ventre, embrassant les petites vergetures qu'elle trouvait disgracieuses mais qu'il vénérait pour leur signification avant de s'arrêter au-dessus de la toison rousse familière. Son épouse écarta lentement les cuisses tout en le regardant avec cette intensité qui l'émoustillait. Il s'agenouilla au sol et se penchant sur le sexe de Lilith en y déposant un baiser avant de donner un coup de langue qui la fit se cambrer immédiatement. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ses réactions dès qu'il la titillait un petit peu. 

Ses mains fermement posées de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, il lécha doucement entre les replis chauds de sa femme, appréciant qu'elle soit déjà mouillée. A chaque passage de sa langue, un gémissement, des tremblements ou un cambrement venaient en réponse et il s'appliquait d'autant plus sur le suivant, goûtant la saveur qui était la sienne. Il enfonça avec délectation sa langue dans son entrée et un petit cri ravi affirma son approbation. Peu après ses doigts vinrent en elle pour coulisser avec lenteur en s'arquant pour lui procurer le maximum de sensations. Le corps secoué de tremblements et le crissement des draps dans les poings de Lilith lui faisaient savoir qu'elle aimait ça. 

- Vilkas... 

Elle gémit son nom doucement, elle était donc proche de l'orgasme alors il accéléra la cadence. En quelques instants, un râle long s'échappa de la gorge de sa femme qui intercala sa main devant sa bouche avant de poser son avant-bras au-dessus de ses yeux alors que son corps se faisaient emporter par la puissance des sensations qu'il lui avait procurées. Il suçota ses doigts enduits de l'humidité de Lilith avant de commencer à sa dévêtir alors qu'elle récupérait. 

Lilith avait raison de râler à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour et qu'il était en armure : le temps qu'il prenait pour l'enlever était simplement agaçant. Alors qu'il s'était débarrassé de son plastron et de ses bottes, Lilith se redressa au bord du lit et ses mains vinrent enserrer sa taille et l'aider à dénouer ses tassettes. Il adorait lorsqu'elle le déshabillait et la laissa faire. Une fois les tassettes au sol, elle le fit pivoter sur lui-même et il se retrouva face au miroir dans lequel son reflet dissimulait la jeune femme dans son dos. Seules ses mains étaient visibles et celles-ci saisirent son sexe en érection au travers de ses braies en le caressant doucement. Peu après, les braies finirent au sol et les mains de Lilith allaient et venaient doucement contre son membre érigé. 

Elle le lâcha et se leva avant de le repousser assis à la place qu'elle occupait au bord du lit passer entre lui et le miroir. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui avec un sourire espiègle avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et de se pencher vers son entrejambe. Il la regarda approcher les lèvres de son membre avec impatience et poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque sa langue chaude caressa doucement son gland. Il ramassa ses cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage et les garda dans son poing afin qu'il puisse observer son visage alors qu'elle allait et venait en gémissant autour du lui.  

Alors que son esprit dérivait lentement vers l'extase il releva les yeux et contempla le miroir dans lequel ils se reflétaient tous les deux. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il s'aperçut que le miroir renvoyait l'image de l'entrejambe de Lilith, de son sexe rosé auréolé de rousseur. Était-ce pour cela qu'elle s'était installée comme cela face à lui, avec ce sourire ? Savait-elle qu'il aurait cette vision ? Elle en était parfaitement capable. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son visage et s'aperçut qu'elle l'observait avec ce même sourire taquin et il fut alors convaincu qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il voyait. Elle continua à le sucer en se cambrant un peu plus, lui offrant un nouvel angle de vue dans le miroir. 

Cette vision sensuelle de sa femme agenouillée entre ses jambes avec la courbure magnifique de son dos et de ses fesses, les pétales roses et humides de sa féminité et lui qui gardait les longues mèches de sa chevelure dans son poing... C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour le pousser au-delà de sa limite et il voulut la repousser mais elle fit non de la tête et poursuivit ses cajoleries jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri étouffé tandis qu'elle avalait patiemment sa semence. Il se laissa retomber en arrière et expira plusieurs fois longuement. 

Quelques secondes passèrent et elle se releva en essuyant le coin de sa bouche du dos de la main. Il l'attira à lui et elle se laissa tomber mollement au-dessus de lui. 

- Tu es merveilleuse. 

\- Je sais. 

Il ricana à cette réponse qui ne le surprenait pas et l'embrassa. 

\- Je t'aime Vilkas. Je ne le montre peut-être pas assez mais c'est la vérité. 

\- Je sais, répondit-il en écho. 

Elle demeura dans ses bras un moment avant de se redresser à côté de lui. Il caressa un sein et fit descendre sa main le long de sa hanche avant de saisir une fesse. 

\- Oh, il semblerait que tu aies suffisamment récupérer pour m'honorer une fois de plus. 

Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table où elle repoussa le plateau de victuailles qu'il avait apporté. Elle s'assit sur le bord et caressa rêveusement le bois avant de dire : 

\- Baptisons donc cette table aussi. Il faut profiter de tout ce que cette chambre peut offrir. Je ne l'ai pas payée pour rien. 

\- Très bien mais... 

\- Mais ? 

\- On peut tourner le miroir en direction de la table ? 

Lilith pouffa de rire et lui tendit une main tentatrice. 

**Author's Note:**

> C'est toujours tellement marrant de mettre en scène le caractère de merde de Lilith. Vilkas en devient tellement aimable et patient comparé à elle. Ha ha ha ha, c'est fantastique. Je dois avoir une passion pour le sadisme sans m'en rendre compte. Aidez-moi XD


End file.
